The Tale Of Two Lonely Hearts
by JoJo09
Summary: The story of Samantha Black and Charlie Weasley, a chance meeting. She knew him but he hadn't a clue who she was. Was it fate that brought them together.
1. Chapter 1

Samantha Black also known as Sam was the daughter of Bellatrix Lestramge, that was all she knew about her parents. She hadn't a clue who her father was,she had been brought up by her aunt Narcissa and her Uncle Lucius. They treated her like she was their own even after Draco was born she was never forgotten.

Unlike her mother Sam was a quiet Gryffindor that no one took notice of, she blended in with the background and kept out of all the drama and fuss at school. She left Hogwarts with high marks and managed to get straight into Healer training, she managed to help Madam Pomfrey with the wounded during the war and she even helped Bill Weasley when he was attacked by Fernir Greyback. She had nothing outside of work, no man, no family since Draco had married and moved on so her work was her life.

After the war Molly Weasley befriended her and they met up once a week at the Burrow to have tea and chat, sometimes Molly would teach her how to cook or bake but mainly it was company for the pair of them. Molly had felt guilty about killing Sam's mother but she explained how she never had a relationship with her so she never felt the loss she was supposed to.

It was on one of these days that Sam had headed to the Burrow to meet Molly that she came face to face with an old schoolmate, Charlie Weasley. He was a notorious playboy back then and word was he still was one now, he like everyone else never noticed her but she sure as hell noticed him. She had such a huge schoolgirl crush on him and recognised him instantly but he didn't recognise her and that didn't surprise her one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

I headed to the Burrow for my meet up with Molly, I loved coming here it felt like home. I lived in a little flat on my own, I hardly stayed in it due to my long hours at the hospital but when I did stay I hated it. I knocked on the kitchen door before heading "Molly!" I shouted when she wasn't in the kitchen and I heard footsteps assuming it was her so I put the kettle on. I heard someone clear their throat "can I ask why your standing in my kitchen?" I heard a familiar voice ask. Charlie Weasley, we were in the same year at school and even after all these years my heart skipped a beat hearing his voice. I chuckled turning round "I think you'd find its your mother kitchen and she's expecting me" I said and took in his appearance. He was freshly showered standing there in just a towel, I felt my throat go dry and felt like my heart was going to explode out my chest. He was still as hot as he was at school, he wasn't the tallest of the weasleys but he was the most built one. I guess working with dragons helped, he had scars all over his body too.

He stood frowning at me "your a bit young to be friends with my mother" he said and I chuckled "well believe it or not I am, what are you doing home from Romania. Molly didn't say you were visiting" I said and he was going to say something when Molly came in "ohh sam dear I completely forgot about today I'm so sorry" she said and I laughed "it's ok we can meet up another day if you want?" I asked "nonsense Charlie won't mind you being here, after all you were at school together" she said and Charlie looked utterly confused.

"Don't tell me you don't remember her Charlie" Molly said and he shook his head "I can't" he said and I nodded "that's ok I never really stuck out at school, I mainly kept to myself. I was in Gryffindor with you, my names Samantha but everyone calls me Sam" I said "right still not triggering anything, your last name?" He asked "black, I'm Tonks cousin" I said and he sighed shaking his head "still nothing" he said and I shook my head "it doesn't matter" I said and Molly shook her head "Charlie you go upstairs and change" she said and he nodded leaving the kitchen and Molly set our tea down. "So how's work?" She asked and I drifted into a whole spiel on what was going on at work, "still no man?" Molly asked and I shook my head "no, the only guys I meet are the ones in hospital and you don't want to date any of them" I said and she laughed and nodded.

"So how longs Charlie home for?" I asked "he's back for a couple of weeks, just a overdue holiday for him" she said and I nodded "that's good I know how much you miss him" I said and she nodded. "We're having a family meal tonight a welcome home supper why don't you join?" She asked and I chuckled "I couldn't, I don't want to impose" I said and she shook her head "nonsense the whole family have met and love you" she said "your welcome" she added and I smiled "I'd love to" I said "do you want a hand with cooking?" I added and she shook her head "no you head home and come back at around 6" she said "ohh and wear a dress it's going to be a nice meal tonight" she added and I laughed "sure thing" I said before leaving and heading back to my flat.

I was getting ready and I felt butterflies in my stomach thinking about seeing Charlie again, even after all this time I still felt something for even but he didn't even know who I was. I smoothed out my dress and gave myself a once over in the mirror, I looked ok I thought and flooed to the burrow. I headed in and everyone was in the kitchen "sam dear come on in" Molly said and I smiled "hi" I said and everyone smile "how are you Sam?" Arthur asked "I'm fine yourself?" I asked "good good, guys cmon outside and set the table up" Arthur shouted and they all began filing outside "Sam dear will you go up to the attic and get a couple of extra chairs, Charlie will help you" Molly said and I nodded following Charlie out the room. "So we really went to hogwarts together" he said and I nodded "yeah but like I said you don't remember me" I said and he shook his head "I don't get it, I sure as hell would have remembered you" he said and I smiled and blushed. "You wouldn't remember me because I didn't look like this, I had glasses and shorter hair" I said and he chuckled "so mum says your single" he said taking me off guard "uhh yeah I am, how did that come up in conversation?" I asked as we got into the attic and Charlie shrugged "it just did, a pretty girl like you I'm surprised" he said and I shrugged "just too busy with work" I said looking for the chairs and when I turned round Charlie was right in front me and I looked up at him "you really are pretty sam" he said running a finger along my cheek and I gasped as he began leaning forward. Was I finally going to get to kiss Charlie, I closed my eyes waiting for his lips to meet mine but they never did.

When I opened my eyes he was smirking down at me "I remember you now" he said stepping back "your the girl that was obsessed with me" he added and I frowned "I wasn't obsessed with you" I said and he chuckled "ohh cmon Tonks found your diary and showed it to me, you used to write about how much you loved me in it" he said and I felt like I could cry. "Your joking" I said and he shook his head "no it's you, I know it is. I made you think the same back at hogwarts that I was going to kiss you but I didn't, everyone took the piss of you after it didn't they" he said. I pushed him away from me "I think you'll manage the chairs yourself" I said quickly before rushing down the stairs and stepped into the bathroom. I tried to forget about how much he hurt me doing that, he had cornered me in a corridor one day and was telling me all about how he admired me and fancied me. He did the same leaning forward and I closed my eyes but he never kissed me. Then I remembered what he had said "what makes you think I'd kiss a nobody like you" and that's when I started crying and ran away. I jumped when there was a knock on the bathroom door "Sam you in there?" Bill asked "yeah I'll be out in a minute" I said checking myself in the mirror and opened the bathroom door. We headed downstairs and outside and Molly smiled "come sit down Sam" she said pointing to the empty seat next to Charlie and I sighed "thanks" I said getting seated and Charlie smirked at me "think someone's trying to matchmake" he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't focus most of the meal due to Charlie flirting with me and touching me every chance he could get. I knew he was only doing this to wind me up but it didn't help that I still liked him, Molly smiled at me and I smiled back at her. Charlie was right she was trying to get us together. I jumped feeling Charlie's arm wrap round my waist "so this crush you had on me, do you still have it?" He whispered and I shrugged him off "as if" I said and he chuckled "that means yes" he said shaking his head and I sighed. After the meal I got up and began helping Molly clean up "Charlie why don't you show Sam the orchard" she suggested and Charlie grinned "great idea mum" he said taking my hand before I could object.

We headed over to the orchard and Charlie grinned "so how long have you had this crush on me? Since first year?" He asked and I rolled my eyes "Charlie just quit it" I said and he chuckled "cmon I'm going to be home for two weeks and we'll be spending time together if my mum has her way. So we better get to know one another" he said "well guess what Charlie your a dick and I don't want to get to know you" I said and went to walk away but he grabbed my arm and pinned me against a tree. "Everybody wants to get to know me Sam" he said and I rolled my eyes "well guess what I don't" I said. He frowned and crashed his lips to mine and my eyes widened in shock and pushed him away "what are you doing?" I asked "cmon Sam I know you want to kiss me" he said pulling me closer and kissed me again.

He was confusing the hell out of me, I didn't know if he wanted me or no. He began to deepen the kiss and ran his hands through my hair, I couldn't help but respond and ran my hands through his hair. He smirked pulling back "told you, I knew you wanted me" he said "you look throughly snogged, mum will be happy thinking we've got together" he said walking off and I frowned.

"What the hell was that Charlie!" I snapped grabbing his arm "what?" He asked "that why did you kiss me?" I asked "because I knew you liked me and I wanted to wind you up" he said and I frowned "your a dick you know that Charlie" I snapped slapping him before heading back to the burrow. "Sam dear is everything ok? Where's Charlie?" Molly asked as I went into the kitchen. "I've got to go Molly, I'll see you later" I said rushing to the living room embarrassed, Bill stood up as I entered the living room "Sam are you ok?" He asked "I'm fine" I said before flooing away quickly. I locked my floo so no one could come in or call me, I wanted to be alone. Charlie knew I still had feelings for me why would he do that just to wind me up. I had a shower and changed for bed climbing in and felt the tears welling up, Charlie was such a jerk he was one back in school and he hadn't changed since then.

The next morning I was awoken by an owl tapping on my window and I sighed getting up and opened the window, the owl swooped in and dropped the letter on the desk before leaving. I opened it to find a letter from Molly asking what happened to upset me last night, I sighed and sat down to write a reply. I explained that I suddenly felt unwell and needed to go home, I told her I'd come by at some point in the week to see her. I sent the letter back with my own owl before getting ready for work, I decided to skip breakfast because I wasn't in the mood and I headed to work. "ahh Sam your finally in, there's someone waiting for you at the desk" Melissa said, she was one of the healers that worked on the ward with me. "Who is it?" I asked "I don't know didn't say his name but he's handsome, are you seeing him? Because if you aren't send him my way" she said and I frowned and looked round the corner and saw Charlie standing there. "No I'm not seeing him but I'll warn you he's a playboy" I said and she shook her head "I don't mind" she said with a giggle. I shook my head and walked away from her and up to Charlie "what are you doing here?" I asked "mum made me came, she wanted me to apologise for whatever I said that upset you" he said "do you even know why I was upset?" I asked "not really" he said with a shrug and I shook my head "well then I'm not accepting an apology till you know why I was upset" I said. I went to walk off but he grabbed my arm "were you really that upset because I kissed you?" He asked "it's not the fact you kissed me Charlie, it's because you did it knowing how I feel" I said "so you do fancy me" he said and I gave him a look "I thought that was obvious when I kissed you back" I said and he shrugged "I just thought you were desperate" he said and I frowned "there you go being a jerk again, do you even know how to be a decent guy? All your brothers manage it, why can't you" I said. I pulled my arm out his grip "now if you don't mind I've got to get to work" I said and he sighed "there's another reason I came" he said and I raised my eyebrow "yes?" I asked "the Friday before I leave, we've organised a night out and your invited. We are starting at the Leaky Cauldron and my family want you there. Seems like they all love you" he said and I nodded "I'll think about it" I said.

"Ok I'll see you at some point this week, mum will be asking you over again that's for sure" he said and I nodded "goodbye" I said and he smiled "bye" he said before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

I spent more time over at the burrow that I expected to be, Molly kept asking me over and I didn't have the heart to say no to her. She was still convinced that something would happen between Charlie and I, I wanted it to happen but I knew Charlie didn't and if he did it would just be a one night thing. He confused me to no end because he was sending me so much mixed signals, one minute he was flirting with me the next he was so casual. I wanted to scream at him and ask him what he wanted but I didn't and I put up with it.

It was another night at the burrow and we had just finished supper and I insisted on helping Molly clean up, "I see you and Charlie are getting closer dear" Molly said and I chuckled "not really Molly" I said and she sighed "you two would be perfect for one another" she said and I sighed "why?" I asked "because your both lonely Sam, you would fit so well together. I've seen the way he looks at you" Molly said and I felt my heart beating faster "looks at me?" I asked "yeah he can't keep his eyes off you and he looks at you with adoration in his eyes" she said and I blushed "you like him too don't you" she said and I nodded "I do but I wasn't sure if he felt the same way" I said and Molly nodded "he does, he might not realise it yet but he does" she said.

I began thinking about it and I wondered if maybe Charlie's flirting wasn't just to wind me up maybe he actually meant it "are you going out with them tomorrow night?" She asked "I was thinking about it" I said and she nodded "all the boys and Ginny will be and they are all taking their partners" Molly said "so Charlie and I will be the only single ones" I said and she nodded "yes, why don't you find Charlie and tell him your joining" she said and I nodded "sure" I said and headed out back. He went for a walk after supper and I sighed realising it was chillier than I thought. I wrapped my arms round me and headed towards the lake and found him seated next to it, I smiled and got seated next to him. "What you doing out here?" I asked "thinking" he said throwing a stone into the lake and I nodded "I was thinking if it was ok I'd come tomorrow, that is is my invite is still there" I said and Charlie grinned "course your welcome" he said and I smiled "great, I can't wait" I said and he nodded.

"Since your joining us tomorrow I think we should get to know one another better" he said and I shrugged "I know everything about you Charlie" I said and he nodded "very well but I know nothing about you" he said and I sighed leaning back "there's not much to know, I'm Bellatrixs daughter. I don't know who my father was, I was a loner at school and now I'm a healer" I said "no boyfriend?" He asked and I shook my head "no, I'm so busy at work I haven't found time to even date" I said and he nodded "right" he said and I nodded "have you a girlfriend?" I asked and he shook his head "haven't found the right girl yet" he said and I nodded "nobody been able to wrangle the dragon tamer" I said and he laughed "no" he said and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry for being you a dick to you these past couple of weeks Sam" he said and I nodded "it's ok I'm used to it from school" I said and he shook his head "I know but it isn't ok" he said reaching over taking my hand. "I had a talk with bill the other night and he made me see things clearly" he said and I smiled looking up at him "Bill always managed to keep you grounded" I said and he chuckled. "Yeah he always did" He said and I smiled at him "I know I don't show it Sam but I do like you" he said and I sat there in shock "I guess I've been single for so long I don't know how to show it" he added and I tried to form words but I couldn't think of anything to say and Charlie chuckled and leaned forward and kissed me.

I couldn't believe it right now he admitted he liked me and now he's kissing me, everything I wanted to happen was happening. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms round his neck and he smirked into the kiss and manoeuvred us so I was laying on my back and he was hovering over me. He began to deepen the kiss and I tangled my hands through his hair and pulled gently causing him to groan and buck his hips. He pulled back smirked "found my weak spot" he said and I giggled "let's find yours" he said and began kissing and sucking at my neck causing me to gasp. He took this opportunity to slid his hand up my top "so beautiful" he murmured against my neck and I realised where this was going and pushed him back "Charlie stop" I said and he chuckled "don't worry they can't see from the house it's fine" he said going to kiss me again "Charlie stop this isn't happening tonight" I said and he sighed rolling off me. "Sorry" he said running his hands through his hair "it's fine I should be going" I said and he nodded sitting up "do you want to hand out tomorrow, you know before we meet up at night" he said and I smiled "I'd love to" I said and gave him a quick kiss before leaving.

Charlie's POV

"Well well big brother looks like you are irresistible" Fred said as he and George came out from behind a tree "bugger off" I said "that's ten galleons you owe us, you couldn't get her to sleep with you" George said and I shook my head "double or nothing I'll get her to sleep with me tomorrow night" I said and they laughed "your on" Fred said and I shook my head, why was this girl so hard to get into bed.


	5. Chapter 5

I was getting ready for Charlie coming over, I was getting more and more nervous as the time went on. He obviously wanted something to happen between us but then there was the worry was it just so he could get his leg over. I jumped when there was a knock at my door "shit!" I cursed seeing I still wasn't ready. I went and opened the door and my breath was taken away by how hot Charlie was looking "hey" I said breathless and he grinned "your not ready" he said and I nodded "give me five minutes" I said letting him in and showed him to the living room "make yourself at home I won't be long" I said and he nodded and looked round my living room as I went to get changed.

I didn't know what we were doing yet but I'm sure it would be fun if Charlie was involved, once I'd finished changing I headed back out and Charlie smiled "you looked cute in your joggers but wow you look beautiful now" he said coming over and kissed my cheek causing me to blush "so what are we doing today?" I asked and he smirked "well that depends on your opinions on dragons" he said and my eyes widened "I've never seen one before but I'd love to" I said and he grinned "well then we're going to go see my dragons" he said taking my hand and I grinned. "Let's go" I said excitedly and we flooed over to his cottage in the reserve.

His cottage wasn't how I expected it to be, I expected it to be messy everything lying everywhere but it was very neat and tidy. "I completely forgot to ask if you had breakfast" Charlie said and I laughed "it's fine I had something, so can we see the baby's first?" I asked and he chuckled and nodded "I guess so" he said taking my hand and guided me out the cottage. It felt so natural to be holding his hand I couldn't help but smile. We passed a couple of people on the way to the enclosure and Charlie smiled and said hi, we got to the nursery enclosure and Charlie showed me in "wow" I said seeing the eggs. "We've a few unhatched ones just now but follow me and you'll see the baby's" he said and showed me to another enclosure and he went in "coming?" He asked and I grinned following him into the enclosure and he got seated on the floor.

I sat down next to him and watched as a baby came over to us sniffing Charlie then came over to me. Charlie grinned as it rubbed it head against my hand "think it likes you" he said and I smiled "I think he does" I said and he chuckled "that makes two of us" he said and I blushed. I couldn't figure how he changed so suddenly but I liked this new Charlie, that talk with Bill really worked. "Hey Charlie who's the bird?" A guy asked coming into the enclosure, Charlie got up and helped me up "hey Ryan this is Sam she's a girl I've stared dating" Charlie said and Ryan chuckled "ahh so someone has finally tamed Charlie Weasley, we didn't think it was possible but you are the first girl he's taken to the reserve to see his dragons" Ryan said and I blushed and Charlie rolled his eyes "cmon your supposed to be my mate and not embarrass me" he said and I laughed and looked down when I felt something nudge my hand.

"Hey little guy" I said seeing the dragon again "that's a Chinese fireball, they are normally quite aggressive" Ryan said shocked and Charlie chuckled "he's taken a shine to Sam" he said reaching over for my hand and the dragon nipped his hand "ouch you little fucker" Charlie said pulling his hand back and the dragon blew smoke at him causing him to jump back and Ryan laughed "think you've got competition there Charlie" Ryan said and I looked worried "Charlie let's go back to your cottage and I'll clean up your hand" I said and he nodded guiding me out the enclosure and Ryan locked up as we headed back to the cottage and I got his first aid kit and got him settled on the sofa as I began to clean up his hand "why don't you use magic?" Charlie asked "sometimes I prefer doing it the muggle way" I said blushing and Charlie nodded as I finished bandaging up his hand "all better"

I said and he smiled "thank you" he said leaning forward and kissed me.

I don't think I'll every get used to kissing Charlie, every time he does it shocks me. "Your so beautiful Sam" he said breaking the kiss and I blushed "Charlie..." I started but he cut me off "no Sam I'm serious you really are, I can't believe I've wasted these last two weeks winding you up when I could have been with you" he said before kissing me again. I wrapped my arms round his neck as he deepened the kiss, he began moving forward causing me to lay down so he could hover over the top of me. The kiss began to intensify and Charlie's hands began to roam again, I panicked when his hand slipped under my top and I stopped him "we should really be heading back, everyone will be waiting on us" I said and he chuckled "we still have time, plus we can be a little bit late. It is my party" he said and I shook my head "I've still to get ready Charlie" I said trying to push him off and he sighed pulling back.

"You do want to have sex with me Sam right?" He asked and I blushed "what Charlie seriously?" I asked and he nodded "I'm just curious because every time we get close you push me away" he said and I rolled my eyes "it's been twice Charlie, maybe third time will be a charm" I said quickly kissing him before getting up "cmon lets go home I need to get ready" I said and he nodded and we flooed back to my flat and Charlie headed back to the burrow to get ready.

I came out the shower and was stood at my cupboard wondering what to put on, I smiled seeing my favourite dress. I had bought it but never had a chance to wear it, I decided I was going to wear that. I picked out some nice lingerie, tonight might actually be the night I finally let Charlie go farther. I didn't think I could resist him much longer and with a drink in we will both be more relaxed. I took a deep breath before getting ready, I took extra time getting ready than I normally would. I wanted to look really nice for Charlie, my heart picked up when there was knocking on my door and I knew that would be Charlie. I took one last look in the mirror and nodded 'this was as good as I was going to get' I thought and went and opened the door and smirked seeing Charlie "well you've dressed to impress" I said seeing he had a shirt on. The first couple of buttons undone and his sleeves rolled up "so have you" he said eyeing my up and down. 'Yes tonight definitely was the night' I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

"You ready to go?" He asked and I nodded "yeah just give me a minute to pull my heels on" I said and he nodded "sure" he said and I slipped my heels on and grabbed my bag "right lets go" I said and he took my hand and I locked up my flat before we apparated to the outside of the leaky cauldron. I began rethinking what I had put on and pulled at the bottom of my dress "you look beautiful Sam don't worry about it" he said and kissed my head and I blushed. We headed inside and everyone was already there and had a table "there you guys are, we were wondering where the hell you had got to" Fred said with a smirk and George chuckled shaking his head and Ginny rolled her eyes "you look great Sam" she said "thanks gin" I said getting seated "I'll go get us drinks" Charlie said before kissing my head and headed up to the bar "so you and Charlie eh" Ginny said and I blushed.

"Yeah it kind of just happened" I said and she laughed "you make a cute couple and mum will be so happy, she was trying to set you two up" she said and I nodded "I know" I said with a laugh and Charlie came back with our drinks "here's to Charlie, once again abandoning us for his dragons" Fred and George chorused and Charlie rolled his eyes and took my hand as we all clinked glasses. Everyone began talking amongst themselves and the drinks kept on flowing, Charlie kept sneaking sly glances over at me and I couldn't help but blush everytime especially when he placed his hand on my thigh.

"Cmon guys lets go to a club I'm bored" Ginny complained and the boys laughed "ok ok let's go" Harry said getting up and we headed out and went to the nearest club there was. Charlie had his arm wrapped round me and he smirked "let's have some shots before we go dancing" he suggested and I nodded and we headed to the bar "couple of your strongest shots" he said and we got out drinks and downed them. My throat felt like it was burning, I was quite tipsy already and I would be drunk very soon.

Charlie guided me over to the dancefloor and pulled my body flush with his, I was glad the club was dark so he wouldn't see the blush on my face. "Your so beautiful Sam" he said and I smiled "you don't have to keep saying that Charlie" I said "I do because it's true and I don't think you realise it" he said and I smiled "so we are dating does that mean we can tell your mum?" I asked and he chuckled "she's been dying for us to get together" he said and I nodded "she has" I said and he nodded "we can tell her tomorrow" he said and I grinned and nodded.

Charlie grinned down and me and kissed me and I was the one to deepen the kiss, I pulled back and smirked "how about we ditch this party and go back to mine?" I asked and he grinned "I like the sound of that" he said and I nodded "great, I'm going to get my bag from Ginny" I said and he nodded "ok, I'll go tell the guys we're leaving" he said and I nodded and I went over to Ginny.

Charlie's POV

Finally it was going to happen, I walked over to the twins and smirked "pay up" I said and they looked at one another before looking at me "what you've slept with her?" George asked "no but I'm going to so pay up" I said and they sighed and handed over the money "thank you" I said with a smirk before heading back over to Sam and wrapped my arm round her waist "you ready to go?" I asked and she nodded "yeah let's go" she said and I guided her out the club and we apparated straight into her apartment.

I couldn't keep my hands off her for much longer and crashed my lips to hers and let my hands roam her body, "Charlie wait" she said pushing against my chest. "I thought you wanted this Sam?" I said getting slightly pissed thinking she was going to stop this "I do Charlie it's just..." She started but I cut her off "Sam just go with the flow ok, I know your probably nervous because I'm more experienced but forget about it" I said taking her hand and guided her to the bedroom. I could tell she was nervous and I wanted her to relax, I deepened the kiss and unzipped her dress letting it fall to her feet. I smirked seeing she had nice underwear on, she definitely was expecting this tonight I thought. I caught her off guard and picked her up causing her to giggle and wrap her legs round my waist. I laid her down on the bed and she looked so beautiful, I had to remember this was just for a bet.

Sams POV

Charlie seemed to zone out a bit just staring at me so I kissed him which shocked him and he quickly got back into it. The thing I was wanting to tell Charlie was that I was a Virgin, I hadn't slept with anyone before. It was embarrassing but I wanted to tell him but he didn't give me a chance. He began kissing my neck and I gasped as he hit a particular spot "fuck!" I cursed and he smirked "found it" he said before kissing down my chest. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him up so I could kiss him, I ripped his shirt off and threw it to the floor. I felt his erection through his jeans and knew he was gifted, I had heard the stories but now I felt it against my thigh. He got rid of his jeans and I smirked "no boxers?" I asked "never wear them" I said with a smirk undoing my bra. I kissed him again as he slipped off my underwear and he aligned himself and thrust, I dug my nails into his back and bit my lip "shit Sam!" Charlie said trying not to move too much "were you a virgin?" He asked panicked and I nodded "yeah I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen, it's fine carry on" I said and he cursed.

"Charlie please" I begged and he sighed and kissed my neck before slowly moving his hips. It was painful to start with but Charlie knew what he was doing and took it easy on me. It wasn't long until the pain left and was replaced with pleasure "Charlie!" I moaned and he smirked forgetting about everything "Sam fuck" he cursed kissing me "so fucking good" he said hardening his thrusts. I dragged my nails down his back "Charlie!" I screamed as I reached my high and he came soon after and collapsed on top of me. "God" Charlie said kissing me gently before collapsing onto the bed next to me and I cuddled into his chest "I know" I said "amazing" I added and he nodded "yeah" he said and I closed my eyes feeling his heart beat and I slowly began to drift off.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I woke up and Charlie was still sound asleep, I smiled thinking about last night it had finally happened and it was even more amazing than I thought. I decided I would make him breakfast in bed so I got up and pulled on his shirt after repairing the buttons I had ripped off. I went to the kitchen and began making us breakfast, I was in such a happy mood I put on the radio and began singing and dancing along. I jumped when I turned round and saw Charlie at the kitchen door dressed bar his shirt. "Morning" I said with a grin "I'm making your favourite, pancakes and bacon" I said going over to kiss him but he stopped me. "Sam stop" he said and I pulled back confused "what's wrong?" I asked "I need my shirt" he said and I frowned "but I'm making us breakfast" I said "Sam last night should never have happened" he said and my eyes widened "w... What why not? Is this because I didn't tell you I was a virgin?" I asked confused and I felt tears welling up in my eyes "no it's nothing to do with that Sam but yeah I wish you had told me that you were a virgin" he said.

"Then if its not that then what is it Charlie, I can't understand what's changed from last night. You were so into me then this morning you can't stand me touching you" I said "if it's something I've said or done I's like to know" I added and he sighed frustrated "Sam just give me my shirt, all I wanted was my leg over and you weren't exactly willing and now I know why. Last night was a mistake and it never happened" he snapped and I stood there shocked. The tears began falling and once they started there was no stopping them, I pushed past him and heard him sigh "Sam wait" he said but I slammed the bedroom door shut and found clothes for me to wear. The door opened and Charlie sighed as I threw his shirt at him "Sam I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that" he said.

"Why not when it's true, all you ever look for is your leg over and you never give a shit on who you hurt while doing it!" I snapped "now get the fuck out my flat before I curse you!" I snapped pointing my wand at him. He held his hands up "ok" he said before disapparating. That's when I broke down, I collapsed to the floor in a heap and couldn't stop crying. I felt so used and worthless, Charlie Weasley had broken not only my heart by me as well. I got up and stripped my bedding before binning it, I didn't want any reminders of him in my flat. I went and washed and scrubbed my body till I was red raw, I got out and there was a owl waiting at my window. I sighed opening the window and saw it was a letter from work, Melissa was sick and they needed me to cover the weekend shift. I was actually glad hoping this would bring a distraction and I wouldn't think about what happened.

I got changed and headed into work, I knew I looked like shit but I didn't care. "Thanks for coming in to cover sam" my boss said and I nodded "it's fine" I said "are you ok? You don't look well" she said and I nodded "I'm fine, I was out last night" I said and she chuckled and nodded "ok, I'll leave you to it" she said before heading over and I through myself into work. I felt like a zombie drifting from patient to patient, I stopped at one of the patients doors noticing a familiar redhead "George what are you doing here?" I asked going in and picking up his file "potion went wrong" he said coughing and I nodded "where's Fred?" I asked "closing up the shop before coming here" he said and I nodded starting to examine him. "So you and Charlie hu" he said and I felt the tears welling up "there is no me and Charlie" I said quietly and he nodded "so I guess he told you about the bet then" he said and I frowned "bet what bet?" I asked and George's eyes widened.

"George answer my question what bet?" I asked and the door opened and Fred came in "well hello there sam" he said and I glared at him "what bet is George talking about that concerned me and Charlie" I said and Fred looked at George panicked "we uhh you see uhh the thing is uhh" fred stammered run the back of his neck nervously "either you tell me or I'll get your mother and she'll make you tell me" I threatened "ok ok we'll tell you"

George said and sighed "we get Charlie that he wouldn't get you in bed before he left again for Romania" George said "Charlie said he could get you in bed with him easy enough" Fred added and I felt sick "so I was just a bet to him I meant nothing" I said and the twins nodded "we thought you knew he just wanted to sleep with you, we didn't know he would make you think he actually liked you" Fred said and I shook my head "I... I've got to go" I said dumping George's chart on his bed and leaving quickly. I went to the toilets and started crying again, I didn't know how Charlie could play with my feeling so carelessly. He knew I liked him and he still did it, the sooner he left for Romania the better.

I avoided going back to George's room and put another healer on his case, Fred tried to talk to me but I avoided him and he got the hint. That's how I spent the rest of my weekend, I immersed myself into work and ignored any letters that came for me. It was now Monday the day Charlie was leaving for Romania and Molly stopped in by work, "Sam!" She said waving to me and I sighed going over "hi Molly, what are you going here?" I added "well we haven't heard from you and I was beginning to get worried" she said looking me over and shook her head "you don't look well" she said "I'm fine I've just been really busy with work, I've hardly stopped all weekend" I said and she nodded "so nothing happened with you and Charlie on Friday night then" she said and I shook my head "no nothing happened and he's going back to Romania Molly, it's maybe for the best" I said and she sighed "will you at least come over and say goodbye to him" she said and I sighed and nodded "ok Melissa's just coming in. I'll handover to her and come over" I said and she nodded "I'll wait on you" Molly said and I nodded and went and got my stuff before giving Melissa the handover and joined Molly.

We flooed to the burrow and Charlie was in the living room "mum there you are" he said looking up "Sam" he said shocked "Sam came to say goodbye" Molly said and Charlie looked at me but I didn't say anything "I'll give you guys a minute" she said and headed to the living room "I didn't think I'd see you again" he said quietly and I nodded "you wouldn't have had if your mum hadn't came to my work" I said and he sighed "I sent you letters, I wanted to talk to you. I've been thinking about you all weekend" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Spare your lines Charlie you won your bet" I said and his eyes widened "bet?" He said and I nodded "yes I know about your bet with the twins, so you and them can have a good laugh with Bill" I said "with Bill?" He asked confused "well I'm guessing he was part of it since you had a talk with him" I said and he sighed "it was just the twins bill wasn't involved" he said "so how much was I worth?" I asked and he sighed "Sam you don't need to know, I don't want to leave and you be pissed at me" he said and I shook my head "well that's what's going to happen because I'm not forgiving you" I said and walked out the burrow leaving him behind.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been about a month since Charlie left and I avoided the Burrow as much as I could but it didn't help that Molly kept asking me over for supper and the twins were bugging me too. I was walking down diagon alley on the way to their shop to tell them to leave me alone. I headed into the shop and it was crowded, I found Fred near the back "I need to talk to you and your brother now" I said "well he's in Romania so that's going to be a bit hard" Fred said and I frowned "your twin Fred, get George" I said and he nodded "sure wait in here" he said and opened a door and I headed into the room to find it was their office. Fred went to find George and I sighed taking a seat at their desk, the twins eventually came in and looked scared.

"So I came to tell you guys to leave me alone" I said and they sighed "look sam mum thinks she's done something to upset you or offend you" George said and I sighed "maybe you should tell her what you two and Charlie did" I said and they shook their heads. "We can't Sam she'll kill us" Fred said and I shook my head "don't let what happened with Charlie affect your friendship that you have with mum" George said and I sighed "look I'll go round and see your mum after I leave but can you please stop sending me letters apologising" I said and they sighed.

"Have you actually read any of our letters?" George asked and I shook my head "no because I'm still mad at you guys, why would you think it's ok to play with my feelings like that" I said and they sighed "you really fell for him didn't you" Fred said and I nodded "I did yes and u was stupid to" I said and sighed "right I better go over to your mums" I said getting up and suddenly felt really dizzy and grabbed onto their desk. "Sam are you ok?" George asked panicked "I'll go get mum" Fred said "no don't I'm fine" I said but George made me sit down and Fred was gone. "Have you eaten anything today?" George asked and I sighed "I haven't eaten anything" I said and he shook his head "that's not good for you Sam" he said and I sighed "I've been too busy at work to stop and eat" I said "work isn't everything Sam you need to stop and look after yourself" he said and the door opened and Molly and Fred came in.

Molly shook her head seeing me "you haven't been looking after yourself have you" she said and I sighed "I skipped breakfast and lunch today that's all" I said "maybe you should go get checked out at St Mungos" Fred said and I shook my head "I'm fine honestly I'll go home and get something to eat" I said and Molly shook her head "nonsense I've got food on the stove your coming home with me and you'll get some. No arguing, I've barely seen you in a month and your wasting away" Molly said. George helped me stand and I nodded "thanks" I said and he nodded "we'll be by later mum" Fred said and she nodded "bye boys" she said before we flooed to the burrow.

Molly made me sit down in the kitchen while she gave me something to eat "now what's going on with you? I've hardly seen or talked to you in the last month" Molly said and I sighed "I've just been busy at work Molly honestly" I said and she shook her head. "I think it's something to do with Charlie" she said getting seated "did something happen?" She asked and I shook my head "no course not Molly" I said. "Sam I wouldn't be mad if it did but if he's hurt you I'd like to know" Molly said and I nodded "I know Molly but honestly nothing happened" I said.

Molly nodded "ok then" she said and I nodded "I promise I'll look after myself better" I said and she nodded "you are always welcome here for supper you know that Sam" she said and I nodded "thanks Molly" I said and she nodded. I felt better after I had eaten something, I guess I was just hungry that's all. I spent the rest of the afternoon at the burrow and Molly was happy to have the company, the twins joined after their work glad to see I was feeling better. Later that night I headed back to my flat and sighed, I hated the quietness that it brought and I hated going into my bedroom thinking about how stupid I had been.

I was stood at my bedroom door thinking about that night again and I began feeling sick realising that it was a month ago, we hadn't used a contraception charm and my period was late. I had been so busy distracting myself from thinking about it that it never even clicked, I began pacing scared to do the test. I was terrified what if I was pregnant with Charlie's baby, he sure as hell wouldn't want it especially when he didn't even want me in the first place. I sat down on the bed and held my wand up and took a deep breath before pointing it at my stomach and spoke the incantation, I cried when it confirmed I was pregnant. 'What the hell was I going to do now' I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

I really didn't know what I was going to do, I was pregnant with Charlie's baby. I didn't know if I wanted to tell him or no , I don't know how he would react. I had a restless sleep that night worrying about it, when I woke up the next morning I smelt food being cooked in my kitchen. I frowned getting up and headed to the kitchen "George, Fred what the hell are you doing here?" I asked and they turned and smiled "making you breakfast, had to make sure you were eating" they chorused and George took me to a seat and Fred set the plate down on me. I looked down at the plate and the smell filled my nostrils "ohh god" I said slapping my hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"I'm not that bad a cook am I" Fred said to George and George shook his head "nope" he said and they knocked on the bathroom door "Sam are you ok? Should we go get our mum" George said "don't I'm fine" I said sorting myself "well your not fine..." Fred started and I opened the door "do not call your mum, I don't need St Mungos because I'm not sick" I said "but your throwing up and you don't look well, of course your sick San" Fred said.

"Christ sake guys I'm not sick I'm pregnant" I said frustrated at them and they both stood there in shock just staring at me. "Aren't you going to say congratulations?" I asked sarcastically before sitting down in the living room. The twins quickly followed "Charlie's going to be a dad" they said and I nodded "yeah but I pretty much doubt he would want the baby" I said "especially when he didn't want me" I added. The twins looked at one another guilty "so you aren't excited about this pregnancy?" They asked and I sighed "I can't be, I'm going to be a single mum. With the hours I work that's near impossible" I said and they looked at one another "you could work at the shop with us" George suggested and Fred nodded "yeah you could work the till, come up with new inventions, even make the products" he said and I chuckled.

"You guys are really sweet but I can't do that, I have to figure out if I'm having this baby or no" I said sadly and they shook their heads "you are having this baby Sam" Fred said "and we will help you out with money" George said "and mum will watch the baby while your work whether that be with us or as a healer" the finished together. I realised that I would be taking a part away from them if I didn't have this baby, every baby born into the Weasley family was cherished and were special.

"Ok I'm having the baby but do I tell your mum I'm having Charlie's baby" I said and they shrugged "well you kind of need to talk to Charlie about that part" Fred said and George nodded "and if he doesn't want it we can tell mum it's mine" he said as they took a seat at each side of me and I laughed "thanks George but I guess I'll have to go and see your brother in Romania" I said and they nodded.

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" Fred asked and I shook my head "no it's ok, I've got to do this on my own" I said and they nodded "well at least stay the night there, we'll pay for your hotel" George said and I smiled "why are you guys so insistent on helping me out?" I asked "well it's kind of our fault you ended up pregnant isn't it" Fred said and nodded knowing it was true "yeah but your brother should have remembered the bloody contraceptive charm" I said and they shook their heads "idiot" they chorused and I nodded getting up. "I'll just go over there and talk to him" I said and they nodded "ok let us know what happens" Fred said and George nodded in agreement "I will don't worry, I don't want your mum to find out about this so can we keep it between us" I said and they nodded "course we can" they said.

The twins soon left after cleaning up their mess in the kitchen and I went to get ready for going to Romania, I hadn't a clue what was going to happen but I was nervous. I was all ready to go when there was a knock on my door and I sighed opening it expecting the twins but it was Bill "hey bill what you doing here?" I asked "the twins have told me your pregnant" he said and I sighed "they were supposed to be keeping it quiet" I said pissed at the twins. "They wanted me to go to Romania with you to the reserve, make sure nothing happens to you" bill said and I sighed "ok but they shouldn't have told you" I said "I know but I wouldn't have smelt it on you Sam, wolf traits great sense of smell" he said tapping his nose. I locked up my apartment "you can smell pregnancy" I said and he nodded "among other things" he said and I nodded.

We headed to the ministry to get a portkey to the reserve, "it's going to be ok Sam" bill said sensing my nervousness. We landed in the reserve and I recognised the nursery and the guy coming out the nursery. I walked over leaving bill behind "Ryan!" I said and he turned and smiled "ohh hey Sam, what are you doing here?" He asked confused "I need to talk to Charlie, have you seen him?" I asked and he nodded "yeah he went back to his cottage, bloody Chinese firebolt bit him again so he's cleaning it up" he said and Bill caught up with us "a dragon bit him?" Bill said panicked and I laughed "a baby dragon" I said shaking my head "I'll come by and see the dragon before I leave" I said and Ryan nodded "sure thing, I'll be here" he said. I'd only been here once but Bill had been many times before and showed me the way, I was glad he came along. We reached Charlie's cottage and I knocked, bill stepped back "I'll wait out here while you talk" he said and I nodded and the door opened and Charlie was stood there shocked "Sam... W... What are you doing here?" He asked "we need to talk" I said firmly.


	10. Chapter 10

I walked past him and into the living room and Charlie looked at bill confused before closing the door and followed me. "What's wrong? Why are you and Bill here?" He asked and I turned to him "well I'm just going to come straight out and say it Charlie, I'm pregnant" I said and he didn't move or say anything. "Did you hear me?" I asked "Charlie you got me pregnant" I added and he nodded "I heard you Sam" he said running his hands through his hair and I sighed.

"So what do you suggest we do?" I asked and he shrugged "I haven't a clue Sam, you just dropped this huge bombshell on me. Give me time to process it" he said and I frowned "it was a huge bombshell for me too, I only found out yesterday" I said sitting down and Charlie sighed beginning to pace "I'm not ready to be a father Sam, I mean we aren't even together!" He said. I sighed "I know Charlie but I'm completely lost, I won't manage to raise a baby and be a healer. I barely have time to live a life outside work as it is" I said "well then maybe we shouldn't have the baby" he said and I placed my hand on my stomach "Charlie I can't get rid of this baby, your family will never forgive me" I said.

"Who all knows your pregnant!" He asked panicked "the twins and Bill, I didn't want your mum to find out until I talked to you" I said and his eyes widened "you can't tell my mum your having my baby" he said and I frowned "what else am I supposed to tell her Charlie, I'm not going to deprive her of a grandchild just because you won't acknowledge that your going to be a dad" I said pissed.

I stood up and crossed my arms "so when your ready to be a adult and take on your responsibilities, I'll be back waiting" I said. "I don't want to do this alone Charlie, I'm scared" I added before heading towards the door "just don't tell my mum Sam, not till I figure this out" he said and I rolled my eyes "whatever" I said shaking my head and left. Bill came up to me "you don't look happy" he said "no offence but your brothers a prat" I said shaking my head "I'm going to go see the baby dragons before I leave" I said and he nodded "I'll talk to Charlie" he said and I nodded "ok I'll meet you outside the nursery" I said and he nodded heading to the cottage and I headed to the nursery and Ryan was outside "you'll be surprised how much he's grown since you left" he said and I smiled "really?" I asked and Ryan nodded letting me in.

We headed over to the enclosure and the Chinese firebolt came over "what's his name?" I asked "mystic" he said and I laughed "it's quite girly isn't it" I said "well we thought he was a girl when we named him" Ryan said letting me into the enclosure and mystic came right over to me and was rubbing against me "hey there little guy" I said and Ryan smiled "he's taken a dislike to Charlie" he said and I nodded "I can see, I don't blame him though" I said "ohh trouble in paradise" Ryan said "there's no paradise to have trouble in" I said and Ryan raised his eyebrow and went to say something but bill came in "Sam cmon we've got to go" bill said and I sighed and nodded "sure" I said getting up "since there's no you and Charlie maybe we could hang out" Ryan said and I laughed "I'm not looking to be dating right now" I said "but I'll keep you in mind when I do" I added not wanting to hurt his feelings. I went over to bill and noticed blood on his hand "bill what happened? Why's your hand bleeding?" I asked panicked "I punched Charlie" bill said before taking out the portkey and next thing I knew we were back in the ministry in London.

"Let's get you home" bill said and I sighed "you punched your brother Bill am I supposed to ignore that" I said "he was being a dick Sam, he's got you in this mess and isn't even owning up to it" Bill said and I sighed "I want to go see the twins, they will want to know what's happened" I said and he nodded "very well" he said and we flooed to the shop. We stepped out and into the twins apartment above the shop "you sit down and I'll go get them, it will be their lunch hour anyway" he said and I nodded sitting down and bill left. I sighed and closed my eyes taking a deep breath, I heard the door and looked up to see not only Bill and the twins but Ginny and Ron too. "Fred, George" I said warningly "I know Sam but we were excited, we couldn't keep our mouths shut" George said and Fred nodded "what if your mum finds out?!" I said "I find out what?" Molly asked coming out the floo and I looked at them panicked.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sam what's going on?" Molly asked and I sighed not knowing what to say, "mum you can't freak out" George said stepping forward and Molly frowned "can someone please tell me what's going on" molly said and and I looked at them all before taking a deep breath. "I'm pregnant Molly" I said quietly and her eyes widened "with my baby mum" George said and I rolled my eyes and Molly frowned "what you and Sam are having a baby together?" She asked.

I shook my head "no Molly, I'm not pregnant with George's baby but he's said he's willing to step up and help me since the father isn't standing up" I said and Molly sighed "the father isn't stepping up" she said and I shook my head feeling awkward since all the Weasley's were here. "Guys you should go, let Sam talk to mum" Bill said and I sighed "it's ok we'll go to mine" I said and Molly shook her head "we'll go to the burrow" Molly said and I nodded . We flooed to the burrow and Molly made tea before we got settled at the table and Molly looked at me expectantly "so who's the father?" She asked and I debated about whether to tell her or no but I decided against it. I would wait until Charlie told me what he wanted I was pissed at him but I know how Molly can be and she would make him step up even if he didn't want to.

"It doesn't really matter because so far he doesn't want the baby" I said and Molly looked at me sadly "I didn't realise you were seeing someone" she said "I wasn't, I'm embarrassed to say that it was a one night stand" I said and Molly shook her head and sighed. "we all make mistakes Sam" she said and I nodded "I regret it so much Molly" I said and she nodded. "well we will all be here to help you Sam, I know George offered to help but he's so young I'll help you" she said and I nodded "thank you, the twins offered me a job with them so I can cut down my hours for the baby" I said and Molly nodded "that will be better for both you and the baby, you work too hard Sam" Molly said and I nodded "I realise that now Molly, I really need to start looking after myself" I said and she nodded "well anything you need just you give me a shout" she said "thank you,I should be heading home" I said and Molly nodded "come by tomorrow for supper" Molly said before I left.

I headed back to my flat and bill was waiting outside for me "how did it go?" He asked and I nodded "better than I thought, let's go inside and I'll clean your hand up" said and he nodded and followed me inside and I sorted him up. "Why did you punch Charlie?" I asked "because he's been a dick to you sam, he needs to step up and look after this baby" he said and I sighed "but what if he doesn't?"

I asked "then we are all here for you" he said. "I love him Bill" I admitted and he nodded "I know you do Sam, that's obvious. I'm sure he'll come round eventually" he said and I nodded "I hope

So" I said.

Bill left soon after our talk and I spent the night thinking about what I was going to do and how I was going to manage to raise a baby on my own. I know Molly said she would help but I couldn't reply on her all the time. I wrote the twins a letter letting them know that I would take a job with them knowing the would be flexible round my appointments and after I had the baby, I wrote my resignation letter and headed into work for my shift. Melissa came over to me "hey Sam your looking better today" she said and I nodded "thanks I'm feeling better" I said "is Doris in?" I asked hoping my boss was in. "Yeah she's in her office" Melissa said and I nodded and headed to her office and knocked. "Come on" Doris said and and took a deep breath before heading in "ohh Sam hi" she said smiling "hi" I said going over to her desk and handed her my letter. "Is this what I think it is?" She asked and I nodded "yes it is, it's all too much especially now I've found out I'm pregnant" I said and she nodded. "I completely understand" she said and I nodded "thank you" I said and she nodded "no problem and if you want I'll get you booked in for your check ups" she said and I nodded "I'd like that, I'd prefer to keep it quiet just now. So if anyone asks I'm leaving for personal reasons" I said and she nodded "of course, when do you want to finish?" She asked and I shrugged "whenever I can" I said "well if you work this week and you can finish at the end" she said and I smiled "thank you" I said "no problem, now on you go" she said and I nodded and left her office.


	12. Chapter 12

I worked the rest of my week at St Mungos and I was sad to see the end of the week, even though my worked stressed me out I loved it. I was really going to miss it and everyone I worked with but this was the start of a chapter of my life. I was getting ready to start my first day at the twins joke shop, I was nervous but I knew they would go easy on me. I arrived at the joke shop and headed into inside and George looked up from the counter "Sam!" he said excitedly and I laughed "why you so happy to see me?" I asked and he laughed "because your going to have so much or King with us, plus you are now a member of the Weasley clan" he said and I laughed shaking me head at his silliness. Fred came out the stock room and joined us "how are you doing Sam?" Fred asked and I smiled "I'm fine Fred" I said and he smiled handing me some burgundy robes "here's your uniform, we've charmed them so your bump will disguised" he said and I smiled "thank you fred" I said "let's get you started then" Fred said and I smiled and he showed me round the shop and explained everything.

"We would normaly get you to stock shelves but we won't not in your condition, if you go over to George he'll tech you how to use the cash register" Fred said and I nodded and went over to George as Fred as distracted by a customer. "So you got the grand tour, what do you think?" George asked "it's amazing, I can't believe the two of you done all this" I said and he chuckled "we may not look like geniuses but we are" he said and I laughed and he began showing me how to work the till. Bill came into the shop and laughed seeing me and George playing around at the till, "going after another Weasley eh Sam" Bill said jokingly and I rolled my eyes "very funny Bill" I said and he laughed "how you getting on anyway?" He asked and George went off to help a customer "good the twins are going easy on me, I've hardly had to list a finger all day" I said and he laughed. "Well I got a letter from Charlie apologising for the way he's behaved and he even asked about you" bill said "it's a its he hasn't sent a letter to me asking me" I said and he nodded "I think he's building up the courage Sam" he said and my eyes widened.

"Are you free for coffee after you finish?" He asked and I looked over at George "I'm sure George will let me go early if your free just now" I said and Bill nodded "sure go ask him, I'm sure he won't have a problem" he said and I nodded and headed over to George. "I know this is a hard neck George but would you mind if I take off early, Bill is wanting to take me out for coffee and talk about Charlie" I said and George nodded "course that's ok, if anyone can talk Charlie round it will be bill" George said and I nodded "thank you again, I'll see you tomorrow" I said and he nodded. I gave him a quick hug and went and gave Fred a hug and said goodbye, I went over to bill and he laughed "you've gotten close with the twins" he said guiding me out the shop. "Apparently I am now part of the Weasley's" I said and bill laughed "course you are" he said "you are having our niece or nephew" he said and we headed into the nearest coffee shop and I got seated as bill went to get us a couple of teas.

We began talking about the baby and Charlie "I'll keep talking to him convince him, it was just a shock he'll come round sure of it. I just think he's scared because he's never had a serious relationship before. He just goes from girl to girl because he has no ties but now with a baby he can't be like that" he said and I nodded "am I stupid for thinking that maybe if he does come round that there could be something between the two of us" I said and bill shook his head "not at all Sam, I saw you guys that night at the leaky cauldron you looked like a couple and Charlie was the happiest I've ever seen him" he said and I smiled "we had such a great day at the reserve" I said and bill nodded "your the first girl he's ever taken to the reserve Sam, your special to him and I think that scares him" bill said and I smiled hopeful. I was still pissed at Charlie it if he came back to me and apologised I would take him back in a second. I've loved him since hogwarts and will never stop. Charlie Weasley was the only man I wanted and needed in my lie. "I've an idea" bill said with a grin "ohh what's that?" I asked "let's make Charlie jealous, that way he's have to accept his feelings or you" he said and I nodded "how we going to do that?" I asked "George was willing to help you right" he said and I nodded "I'll hint to Charlie that you two have been getting close and mums suspecting that the baby is George's and not is. That will piss him off and I bet he'll come home usually comes home a couple of days before Christmas but I bet he'll come home a week early" he said and I nodded "I like the sound of that" I said.


	13. Chapter 13

Charlie's POV

"hey Charlie your brother Bill's here to talk to you" he said and I sighed "what's he needing?" I asked not in the mood to talk to him, well especially not after the last time I did. I haven't stopped thinking about Sam since that day, she was pregnant with my baby. I was going to be a dad, I expected alley other brothers to become dad but I never once thought I would. Bill really made me feel terrible for what I did to Sam and I have to admit I have been feeling guilty about it too. I headed back to my cottage where Bill was waiting on me and we headed inside "if this is another lecture about how I need to stand up to my responsibilities I don't need to hear about it" I said not in the mood it bill shook his head "that's not why I'm here" he said and I frowned "then why are you here? Is everything ok with Sam and the baby?" I asked panicked.

Bill had a smile on his face "I thought you didn't care" he said and I frowned "Bill" I said warningly and he chuckled "she's doing very well I'll tell you that, especially since George has been taking care of her" he said and my eyes widened "what?!" I asked as bill took a seat "you heard me hear one has stepped up and is taking care of her, she's working at the shop with him. I went in the other day and they looked very cosy together, it's not just me that's noticed it mum has too. So when she finds out SAMs pregnant I wouldn't be surprised if they tell her it's his" he said. "They can't do that! It's my baby!" I snapped "George better keeps his hands off Sam as well!" I added and bill chuckled. "Jealous much" he said standing up "I think you like Sam and your not willing to admit it because you scared about having a serious relationship" he said and my eyes widened. I always hated how bill could read my mind, he always knew what I was thinking.

"Anyway that's not why I'm here, mums wondering when your comin'g home for Christmas. You usually just come home a couple of days beforehand" bill said and I shook my head "I'll be home early this year, a week maybe even two" I said and bill nodded "very well now I have to go, if Sam finds out I've been here and not taken her she will be pissed" bill said. "Why would she want to come here, she's still pissed at me" I said and bill chuckled "it wouldn't be to see you, she's grown quite attached to that Chinese firebolt that keeps biting you" bill said and I shook my head and laughed a little "mystic, he's like her you know. Same temperament" I said and bill raised his eyebrow "how do you know she's temperamental?" Bill asked "well I've been on the receiving end of it" I said an bill chuckled "I'll see you when you get home" he said before leaving.

I sat on the sofa collecting my thoughts, Sam as getting closer to George while she was pregnant with my baby. If they told mum that it was George's that would be it, I would only ever get to see the baby as an uncle. I wasn't going to let that happen, I was going to get Sam to forgive me and I was going to admit to her that I had feelings for her. I know she was going to find it hard trusting me after what I did but I was going to do everything I could to become part of Sam's life again.

Sam's POV

I was waiting for bill to return back from Romania, the twins had been good and had been trying to cheer me up all day seeing I was down. "Sam lets go get some lunch" George said coming over and I shook my head "I can't not till bill comes back" I said and he nodded "I wish you would tell us what you and bill are scheming, me and Fred have a good track record of our scheming being successful" he said and I nodded "you two also have a good track record of not being able to keep your mouths shut, remember when I wanted to keep this pregnancy quiet so your mum wouldn't find out" I said and he sighed "ok we are still very sorry about that" he said and the door opened and bill came in. I rushed over to him "so?" I asked and he grinned "the plan is in motion, he is so jealous Sam it's unbelievable. Like I said he's coming home early for Christmas too so don't be surprised if he shows up here" he said and I shook my head "I won't be, plus it's still a couple of months away. I'll be about 5 months by then and hopefully I'll have a bump" I said and bill nodded "I think it's time to tell Fred and George, so they know what's going on" bill said. I nodded "sure we're going for dinner join us" I said and he nodded and we went over to the twins before heading out for lunch.


	14. Chapter 14

4 months later...

I had been working with the twins and as I got further along in my pregnancy the less they made me do, they even put a chair at the till so when I was on it I wouldn't be standing all the time. They had been really good with me letting me off early, giving me time off for my healer appointments and they even had been paying me extra than I was supposed to be getting. I was getting more nervous knowing Charlie would be home soon and I was wondering how he would react seeing me after all this time thinking that George and I were an item. I was brought out my daydream by Fred "Sam you ok?" He asked and I nodded "yeah sorry just in a world of my own" I said and he chuckled and nodded "are you coming by the burrow for supper tonight?" He asked and I nodded "yeah I can't be bothered cooking anything tonight. This baby is tiring me out, he won't stop moving" I said rubbing my bump and Fred chuckled. "Well George is out with Katie just now, he's meeting us outside" Fred said and I nodded "how is it going with them just now?" I asked "great they are in love right now, I just wonder how long it will take for them to fall out again" he said and I laughed as we began to close up the shop. Fred grabbed a parcel that needed to be posted and George met us outside "you two head off I'll meet you there after I post this" Fred said and George nodded holding his arm out "I'll apparate" he said and I nodded linking my arm with his.

We landed just outside the burrow and George steadied me as I lost my footing "you ok?" He asked and I nodded "yeah thanks" I said and we headed towards the kitchen and I looked up and saw Charlie looking out the kitchen window with a frown on his face. I chuckled "someone's jealous" I said and George nodded grinning "definitely" he said and we headed into the kitchen and Molly smiled "Sam I'm so glad your joining us, look who came home early" she said giving Charlie a hug "mum stop" Charlie whined and I laughed " hi Charlie" I said "hey Sam" he said blankly and the baby kicked me "ouch" I said rubbing my bump and George looked at me worried "are you ok?" He asked placing his hand on my bump and I could see Charlie was pissed. "Yeah they just kicked that's all" I said and Molly smiled "come Sam I've got some stuff for you" she said holding her hand out and I nodded going over and she guided me out the room. "I kept all my baby stuff and I thought maybe you would want it" she said and I smiled and nodded "thank you I would love that" I said and she grinned. She was showing me everything when we heard a commotion down in the kitchen and we rushed downstairs and Fred was pulling George away from Charlie and bill was pulling Charlie away. "Stay the hell away from her!" Charlie snapped and my eyes widened "Charlie stop!" I said and he looked at me "your pregnant with my baby sam, you shouldn't be together with my brother" he snapped and the kitchen went silent. "Your baby" Molly said firmly "your the father that wouldn't stand up" she added and Charlie sighed.

"Mum hear me out" Charlie said "everyone out" she said and they all left bar Charlie and me, "the pair of you sit down" she said and we followed her instructions. "Mum..." Charlie started "don't mum me you got a girl pregnant and you weren't going to step up! That is not the way you were raised Charlie!" Molly snapped and he looked down at his hands "I know mum" he said and she shook her head "and when was I going to find out that I was having a grandchild?" Molly asked and Charlie looked at me for help.

"I wasn't going to say anything unless Charlie wanted you to know" I said "how long has he known?" Molly asked "four months" I said quietly "and in that time he hasn't decided what he's wanting to do" Molly said and Charlie shook his head "mum I do know what I want to do, I'm going to step up and be a dad to my child. I don't want to turn my back on them" he said and Molly shook her head "it's taken you four months to decide that, as soon as Sam told you that should have been your reaction!" Molly said "what so you would make me propose to her?" Charlie said and Molly nodded "you two should be married, your having a baby" she said and I looked down at my hands not wanting to get involved in their argument. "I don't want sam thinking I would have only proposed to her because she was pregnant, I would want her to think I proposed because I loved her" Charlie said and Molly shook her head "but you don't, you slept with her then left. Shows you don't think very much of her does it" Molly said and I stood up "look maybe I should go" I said and Molly shook her head "you aren't going anywhere until Charlie apologises for his actions, I'm sorry Sam but you know this isn't how I raised my children" she said and I nodded "I know Molly" I said and she sighed "your breaking my heart Charlie, look at your brothers they've never treated a girl like that. We raised you better" Molly said and Charlie stood up and slammed his fist to the table scaring us "you don't think I know that mum! I've heard it from everyone! Everytime I come home you nag me to find a girl and settle down. It's always about what you want never what I want!" He shouted before storming out the kitchen and Molly started crying. Arthur came into the kitchen and tried to calm Molly down, I slipped out the back door and went off to find Charlie.

I found him in the orchard by the tree he pinned me against the night he showed me around, "that was uncalled for Charlie, your mum didn't deserve that" I said and he sighed "I was just so mad at her ok" he said "mad at her or me?" I asked and he began pacing. "What the hell do you think our doing going after George?" He asked and I laughed raising my eyebrow "going after George, Jesus Charlie I'm pregnant with your baby what do you take me for" I said and he frowned "but bill said you and George had been getting close" he said and I nodded "yes as friends" I said "I'm going to kill bill" Charlie said and I shook my head "it's not nice when people plays with your feelings isn't it" I said rubbing my bump and Charlie sighed "you know I never meant for this to happen" he said and I nodded "I know but it has and now the question is did you really mean it when you said your going to step up and be a dad?" I asked and Charlie nodded "I did and I am, I've been thinking about it since bill came to see me and I was thinking maybe you could come stay in Romania with me" he said


	15. Chapter 15

"Romania Charlie are you kidding me, you want me to move in with you. It was just that long ago you couldn't get away from me quick enough" I said and he sighed "I know Sam and I realise how bi of a dick I've been and I want to make it up to you. Come back to Romania with me and I'll look after you and the baby" he said and I sighed. "But what about my life here? I can't just up and leave and your mum will be devastated if she doesn't get to see this baby" I said and he sighed "we can work all this out later but please really think about it Sam, I want to make this work I want to be a part of you and the baby's lives" he said coming over to me and he took my hand. I sighed looking up at him and slowly nodded "I'll come stay with you but if I don't like it Charlie I'm not staying" I said and he nodded "your about five months on, you've got four months till your due date. You can come home to have the baby if you want" he said and I nodded "I'd like that" I said and he nodded.

"So what about us Sam? Are you willing to try and have a relationship with me?" He asked and I nodded "I have one condition,you have to make it up to me for what you did" I said and he nodded "course I will, I promise" he said and I nodded. "So when I go home after Christmas you'll come home with me" he said and I nodded "yes I will" I said even though I was still unsure about it. We headed back towards the burrow "you'll need to apologise to your mum" I said and he nodded "I will, I hope we haven't ruined the meal" he said and I nodded "George you need to apologise to him too, he's only been trying to help me. Both him and Fred have been nothing it good to me and helped me" I said and he nodded "I will but first I need to apologise to you Sam, I have never actually said sorry for the way I treated you" he said and I nodded "I'm willing to forgive you Charlie, we are having a baby together" I said and we headed inside and everyone was seated at the table eating. "Charlie has something he wants to say" I said and I turned to look at him and he sighed and nodded "I want to apologise to you mum, I shouldn't have said what I did. George I want to apologise to you, I realise now you were only trying to help Sam when I wouldn't" he said "so have you guys talked and sorted everything out?" George asked and Charlie nodded "yeah we have, SAMs going to move to Romania with me" he said and there was silence round the table "your moving to Romania" Molly said her voice breaking "Molly..." I started but she shook her head "but what about the baby, when will I get to see my grandchild" she said near in tears "I'm only moving till the baby's born, I'm coming back here to have the baby and I as hoping you would let me stay here" I said and Molly nodded "course you can Sam, I just don't want to miss out on the rest of the pregnancy. We've all been here since the start" Molly said and I sighed feeling bad.

"I know you have mum but Sam and I need this time to get to know one another, I need to make it up to her for my behaviour" Charlie said and she sighed "sit down and have your tea" Molly said and Charlie nodded and helped me get seated before getting seated himself. We enjoyed the rest of the dinner as best as we could, there was still a lot Charlie and I had to talk about and I wanted it all sorted before I moved to Romania with him. I don't think any of the Weasley's were happy that they were losing out on a niece or nephew, maybe if I wasn't happy in Romania Charlie would consider moving back to London. I know that would make Molly happy she missed him so much not having him close by.

After dinner Charlie came back to mine and I made us tea before we got settled on the sofa, "you know I do like you Sam, it's just that I'm scared. I'm afraid of commitment" he said and I sighed and nodded "I know bill and I talked, he told me you've never been in a serious relationship" I said and he shook his head "I haven't no, have you ever been in a relationship?" He asked and I shook my head "no I've been on a couple of dates but that's it, I know it will sound stalkerish and creepy but I've always loved you and compared everyone to you" I said and he nodded sadly "I feel really shitty that I never took you on at school" he said and I shrugged "that's in the past Charlie, I don't think about that. All I think about now is the baby and what's best for them" I said and he nodded "and what's best is moving with me right?" He said and I shrugged "I think so but like I said if I don't like it there I'm not staying Charlie" I said and he sighed and nodded "ok" he said and we spent the rest of the night talking. I began yawning "sorry it been a long day and I'm working tomorrow"" I said and he nodded "I should head home" he said "you could stay on the couch if you want" I said and he nodded "I'll make us breakfast in the morning" he said and I smiled and got him blankets "night" I said and he smiled "night Sam" he said and I went to my room and closed my door.

I changed for bed and climbed into bed and tried to fall asleep but the baby had other thoughts and was acting up, I rubbed my bump and sighed hoping it would help but it didn't. I got up out of bed and went to the kitchen and Charlie quickly followed "is everything ok?" He asked worried and I nodded "the baby won't settle that's all" I said and he nodded coming over to me "can I try" he said holding his hand out and I nodded "sure" I said and he knelt down "hey little one its daddy here, I need you to be good for mummy. She needs to sleep" he said rubbing my bump and I smiled as the baby began relaxing. "It's working" I said and he grinned "I think they like having me around" he said and I giggled "I think they do" I said. "Cmon lets get you to bed" he said and I nodded, he took my hand and guided me to my bedroom and got me settled in bed "don't go anywhere, I can't sleep unless this baby is relaxed" I said and he smiled and laid down on the bed next to me and rubbed my bump and carried on talking to the baby and I soon drifted off.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning I woke up and this was the first time in months that I had slept through the whole night, I actually felt rested for once. I felt Charlie in bed next to me and when I opened my eyes he was laying watching me "morning" he said quietly "morning" I said and he smiled "what do you want for breakfast, I'll make us something" he said and I smiled "just whatever, toast and tea is fine with me" I said and he nodded "you just relax and you'll get breakfast in bed" he said and I smiled and nodded. He got up out of the bed and headed to the kitchen while I sat up in bed, it wasn't long till he came back in "here you go" he said levitating a tray over to me and got settled next to me. "Thanks" I said as I took my tea and he smiled "so you are going into work today?" He asked and I nodded "yeah the twins shop has been really busy with the run up to Christmas" I said. "You are taking it easy though" he said and I chuckled and nodded "yes the twins haven't let me do anything strenuous" I said. After breakfast I got ready for work and Charlie headed back to the burrow knowing his mum would be wondering where he was at.

I headed into work and the twins smiled and gave me a hug "how are you doing?" George asked and I smiled "I'm good Charlie and I talked last night and sorted everything out" I said and they sighed. "So your moving to Romania then" Fred said and I nodded "I need to, it's what's best for the baby" I said and they nodded. "Mums quite upset about it" George said and I looked at him sad,y "is she?" I asked already knowing the answer. "She's worried in case you move there and you guys don't come back" Fred said and I sighed "I promise if I don't like it I'll be moving back, I mean I'll come back anyway" I said "plus I'll be coming back to have the baby and I'll be staying with your mum" I added and they nodded "we know I just think that mum thought that Charlie would move back here" Fred said and I nodded "I was hoping that he would too but obviously not" I said sadly.

We got to work for the day and I was seated at the till serving the customers when I looked up and Charlie was stood there "hey" he said and I smiled "what you doing here?" I asked "I came to see if you wanted to go for lunch" he said and I nodded "sure I'm starving" I said and he grinned "good" he said and I got up and went over to Fred "I'm going to have lunch with Charlie" I said and he nodded "enjoy" he said "I'll be back in an hour" I said "it's ok don't rush back, you can have the afternoon off we'll manage" he said and I nodded "are you sure?" I asked and he nodded "sure go, you guys need this time together" Fred said and I nodded and headed back over to Charlie "I've got the afternoon off" I said and he grinned "they are really good to you" he said and I nodded "your whole family have been, your mums gave me a load of you guys old baby stuff" I said and he nodded "I was thinking that after lunch we could go baby shopping, get stuff for my place back in Romania" he said and I nodded "sure that sounds like a good idea" I said "I don't have much bought yet" I added and he nodded.

We had lunch in a little cafe on diagonal alley before going shopping for baby stuff, "I couldn't get over how excited how Charlie was when picking out baby stuff. He was picking more stuff than I was "so we don't know what we're having yet?" He asked and I shook my head "I haven't found out yet, I've a scan next week though" I said and he nodded "ok well I'll come with you and maybe we could find out" he said and I nodded "I think we have enough stuff now, your mum gave me loads of stuff" I said and he nodded "sure but we could leave some stuff at theirs for when we visit" he said. "So are you planning on visiting back home more regularly now" I said and he nodded "mum wouldn't be happy if I didn't come back, she's worried in case she doesn't see her grandchild" he said taking my hand as we walked down diagon alley. "Don't you feel bad? I mean I do" I said and he sighed "but that's where my life is at Sam" he said and I nodded "I know Charlie but my life is here and I'm willing to uproot for you, wouldn't you be willing to uproot for me" I said and he sighed not saying anything. "I know you would miss your dragons Charlie but there's a reserve in Wales" I said and he nodded "I've never thought about it Sam" he said "or you could take up Hagrids position at hogwarts, he's thinking about retiring" I said and he sighed "I'll think about it Sam" he said and I nodded "that's all I ask Charlie" I said.

I couldn't believe how quickly the next two weeks went by, Charlie came to my scan and we found out we were having a healthy baby boy. I could see the happiness in his eyes learning he was having a baby boy, he started buying boys stuff and even bought a stuffed toy dragon as well. Christmas was spent at the Weasley's and Molly was so excited having everyone round and she gave me a few more things for the baby, she was glad that we were leaving some stuff there for when we visited. It was nearing closer the time for us moving back to Romania and Charlie had started gradually moving my stuff over to his cottage in Romania.

The day we were leaving was an emotional day at the Weasley's, everyone was there to say goodbye to Charlie and I. I felt emotional myself seeing them all, the twins have me a hug "you need anything just send us a letter ok" they said and I nodded and bill hugged me too "if he acts up again tell me and I'll boot him up the worse" he said and I smiled "thanks bill" I said feeling the tears well up. The flood gates opened when Molly pulled me into a hug "you'll come back to have the baby right?" She asked and I nodded trying to wipe the tears away "yeah I am, I'm not having the baby at the reserve" I said and she chuckled and nodded. Charlie took my hand "Sam cmon it's time" I said and I sighed and nodded "bye everyone and thanks for everything you've done for me" I said and they nodded and waved as Charlie and I took a hold of the portkey. We landed just outside Charlie's cottage in Romania and he guided me inside and he smiled "welcome home" he said and I sighed it didn't feel like home at all. He showed me round the place "you can have my room and I'll sleep on the sofa till I get an extension built on" he said and I shook my head "don't be silly Charlie we'll share your room, it's the only way I can sleep. The baby rests when you talk to him" I said and he smiled "I've done the nursery up" he said guiding me to his spare room and I looked at him shocked "really?" I asked and he nodded opening the door and I was shocked seeing the room all done up. I laughed seeing the dragon theme "dragons Charlie really" I said and I nodded "really Sam, he's going to love them as much as I do" he said and I laughed and smiled rubbing my bump.


	17. Chapter 17

While Charlie went to work I stayed in the cottage and I got bored very quickly, I decided to go visit him with lunch. I made up a sandwich and made up a little pack lunch before going to find him, I found him in a enclosure with a adult dragon. I smiled seeing him checking over the dragon, he looked really happy doing his work but I couldn't help but be bored. I felt someone stand next to me and looked over to see Ryan stood next to me "well hello there stranger, haven't seen you in a while" he said with a grin and I smiled "you'll be seeing a lot more of me since I've moved in with Charlie" I said and he raised his eyebrow then noticed my bump "wow you guys have moved quick" he said and I nodded "yeah I know, it was unexpected though" I said and he nodded "sorry about hitting on you the last time I saw you" he said and I laughed "it's ok don't worry about it" I said and Charlie looked over and frowned seeing Ryan talking to me. He came straight over "hey love" he said and I laughed seeing he was jealous "hey I brought you lunch since I was bored" I said.

He came out the enclosure and Ryan walked off "he likes you" Charlie said and I nodded "I know but I don't like him like that" I said and he smiled. "So your serious about us?" He asked "trying and we'll see what happens" she said and he smiled "why don't we go back to the cottage and have dinner together?" He asked and I nodded "yeah I'd like that" I said and he took my hand and we headed back to the cottage. We got seated at the kitchen table with our dinner "so are you and Ryan close?" I asked and he nodded "yeah we are but I'm not liking the fact he's hitting on you" he said and I laughed "Charlie he's not hitting on me, he's only being nice" I said "plus I'm pregnant with your baby, he wouldn't want me now" I said and he nodded "course he does Sam, you don't know how great a catch you are" he said and I blushed. We finished off our dinner and I sighed when Charlie had to go back to work "I'm so bored here Charlie" I said and he sighed "I'm sorry Sam, is there anything I can do to help" he said and I sighed shaking my head "you've got to work Charlie" I said and he nodded "I know Sam, I'm sorry" he said and I nodded.

"Maybe I could work in the infirmary" I suggested and he sighed "I don't want you to be stressed out, I want both you and the baby to be healthy" he said and I nodded "I know" I said and got up to clean our dishes. "You've only been here a day Sam, give it time" Charlie said getting up and I nodded "I guess it will be better once the baby's here, I'll have them to keep me occupied" I said and he nodded "I'll stick to my promise Sam, if you don't like it here we won't stay" he said and I smiled and nodded "thanks" I said and he wrapped his arms round my waist and kissed my head. I closed my eyes and cuddled into his chest "I like this" I said quietly and Charlie chuckled "so do I" he said and I smiled "it feels right" I said and he nodded "it does" he said. "You better head back to work" I said "I could take the afternoon off if you want" he said and I shook my head "no no you go back to work and I'll make supper for you coming back" I said and he nodded "ok" he said before leaving.

Three months later...

I had enjoyed my time staying in Romania with Charlie but I really didn't think I could live there forever, there was nothing for me to do and I was stuck in the cottage most of the day. I was due in a month and I was packing my back to stay with Molly and Arthur until the baby was born just in case anything happened while Charlie was working. "I'm going to miss you" Charlie said as we landed outside the burrow, "I know but you'll be here in three weeks" I said and he nodded "yeah I've two weeks off so I'll be here for you" he said and I nodded and the door opened "Sam! Charlie!" Molly said excitedly rushing out the house and over to us. Arthur chuckled following "well hello there" he said and Molly gave us hugs "hi" I said giving them both a hug and Charlie gave them a hug too. "How are you doing Sam?" She asked "I'm fine just ready to pop" I said and she nodded "you look it, just a month to go now" she said and I nodded "yup just one month" I said rubbing my bump. We headed inside and Molly made some tea and we got seated in the living room "how are you liking living in Romania?" Arthur asked and I sighed "it's ok, I'm just really bored" I said and Molly looked at me sadly "not much for you to do" she said and I shook my head "no there isn't" I said.

Charlie looked at me sadly "I'm sorry" he said and I shook my head "I knew that I would be when I agreed to move in with you Charlie, once the baby comes I'll be fine" I said and he nodded giving my hand a squeeze. Molly smiled "so you guys are really making a go of it" she said and Charlie nodded "I love her" he said and my eyes widened. We had talked about it in the last month but we never talked about mentioning it to his family, "ohh" Molly said surprised looking at me and I nodded "we've talked about how we've felt and I love him too" I said and she grinned "wedding?" She asked and Arthur chuckled "they said they were in love dear not engaged" Arthur said and she sighed. "I was only asking" she said and Charlie chuckled "it's ok mum but I think we should focus on the baby first" he said and she nodded "that's true dear" she said.

I smiled and Charlie looked at the time "I need to go love, you'll be ok right?" He asked and I nodded "I'll visit as soon as I can" he said and I nodded "I know you will, remember to write" I said and he nodded "I will" he said giving me a hug and quickly kissed me before saying goodbye. He said goodbye to Molly and Arthur before leaving, Molly smiled sadly at me "you guys are really great together, if only it had been under different circumstances" she said and I nodded "I know but I'm happy and so is he" I said and she nodded "I haven't seen Charlie this happy in a good while" she said and I nodded "do you think he would move back to England if I wasn't happy over there? He said he would but I wasn't sure" I asked and Molly nodded "I think he will Sam, he wouldn't say it unless he meant it" she said and I nodded looking out the window.


	18. Chapter 18

Charlie was late coming over, he got caught up at work with a new shipment of dragons that came in. It was nearing my due date and I was worried he was doing to miss it, I headed down to the kitchen for breakfast "there's a letter for you" Molly said pointing to the letter on the table and I picked it up and sighed seeing it was Charlie's writing "I don't want to open it in case it says he isn't going to make it home" I said.

"Don't be silly Sam, he promised he would be home to see the baby be born" Molly said and I nodded sitting down and looked at the letter. I opened it up and read what Charlie had written "he's getting home today" I said excitedly and Molly nodded "see I told you he'd be home" she said setting a plate of food down in front of me.

The back door opened and I smiled seeing the twins coming in "morning mum" they chorused "morning Sam" they added and I smiled "morning guys" I said as they got seated and Molly began making them breakfast "so when's Charlie getting home?" George asked "today, I can't wait" I said and Fred chuckled "scared about giving birth yourself" he said and I nodded "too right do you know how painful it is" I said and they laughed "no we don't sam" they said and I shook my head "well it's very painful" I said. They ate their breakfast before they had to head off to work, Molly and I got seated in the living room and I read my book while she knitted. I heard the front door open and I looked up and grinned seeing Charlie "Charlie!" I said excitedly and got up as quick as I could and he rushed over to me and kissed me. "You don't know how much I've missed you" he said when he broke the kiss "I think I can guess" I said and he chuckled and kissed me again "no sign of baby yet?" He asked and I shook my head "no not yet" I said and Molly cleared her throat "well hello to you to" she said and Charlie chuckled "sorry mum come here" he said pulling her into a hug and I smiled rubbing my bump.

"Everyone's coming for supper tonight" Molly said as we got settled again and Charlie nodded "I can't wait to see everyone again, I've really missed you guys" he said and Molly smiled with tears in her eyes "we've all really missed you too" she said and Arthur came in so she went to fuss after him. "Why is she crying?" Charlie asked quietly "she wants you to move back home charlie, be with your family. They all do" I said and sighed "I do too" I added quietly and Charlie's smiled sadly "your not liking it in Romania" he said and I shook my head "don't get me wrong Charlie I enjoyed my time there I just don't think I can live there and raise a child. I want to move back home" I said hoping we wouldn't argue about this. Charlie nodded "ok I guess we better start looking for houses then" he said and my eyes widened "really?" I asked and he nodded "course Sam, I'm not losing you and my baby over a job" he said kissing my head and I smiled "I'm so glad you've agreed" I said and he nodded "anything for you" he said and I smiled.

Everyone joined us for supper they were all happy to see Charlie back again and Charlie announced we were moving back and Molly cried. "My baby boys coming home" she said and Charlie laughed "I'm not your baby boy anymore" he said and Molly shook her head "you will always be my baby, all of you will" she said and they all laughed. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and Charlie looked at me worried "are you ok?" He asked and I shook my head "I think it's time" I said and his eyes widened "what he's coming!" He said and I nodded "I think so" I said and he grinned "we've to get you to st Mungos" he said getting up and everyone started congratulating us. "We'll see you guys soon" Charlie said before we flooed to st Mungos.

He rushed me in "Charlie not so fast" I said in pain and he nodded "sorry" he said and slowed down and we eventually found a doctor "we need help my girlfriends went into labour" Charlie said panicked and the doctor chuckled "first time dad" he said and Charlie nodded and they showed us to a room and got me settled on a bed. Charlie took my hand and kissed my head "your doing great" he said and I nodded and screamed again feeling the pain. I squeezed his hand and the doctor chuckled "well it's lucky, you got here just in time. Here he comes" he said and Charlie grinned "you hear that" he said "I feel that" I snapped and he blushed. "Right Sam I need you to push" the doctor said and I nodded and screamed again as I pushed. "Here he is" the doctor said as he held the baby and I collapsed onto the bed knackered. Charlie grinned "he's the double of me" he said proudly and I laughed "I'm not surprised" I said and the doctor bundled him up and handed him to Charlie "have you guys got a name for him yet?" He asked and we shook her heads "not yet no" I said and he nodded before leaving the room. "It won't be long till your family are here, we best name him" I said and Charlie chuckled "what are we going to call him" he said and I sighed thinking "how about Jack Arthur weasley" I suggested and he smiled "I like that and dad will too" he said and I nodded as Charlie handed Jack over to me "he's adorable" I said and Charlie nodded.

"He really is" Charlie said kissing my head and we stayed in silence looking at Jack "Sam will you marry me?" Charlie suddenly asked and my eyes widened "what?" I asked and he nodded "I want us to be like a proper family, I want to marry you Sam" he said and I smiled and nodded "yes" I said and he grinned and quickly kissed me. The door opened and Molly and Arthur came in "where's my grandbaby?" She asked and I giggled as she came over and took a hold of jack. "Ohh he's the double of Charlie" she said and Charlie grinned at me "yeah I know he is" I said and Arthur chuckled "we got a name for him yet?" He asked and I looked at Charlie and he smiled "we've decided to name him Jack Arthur weasley" Charlie said and I saw tears in Arthur's eyes. "That's a lovely name" he said and we laughed and Molly cooed over Jack, "mum I'll be needing that ring you've been trying to give me" Charlie said and Molly grinned "you finally proposed then" she said and he nodded "yeah I did but with no ring" he said and I frowned confused "what ring?" I asked "I've been trying to give Charlie my mothers ring for months to propose to you but he wouldn't take it. Said if he proposed you would only think it's because of the baby and not because he loves you" she said. I smiled and nodded and Charlie kissed my head before taking jack from Molly "let's go show you off to your aunt and uncles" he said and Molly laughed "you get some rest dear" she said and I nodded closing my eyes as they left.

Charlie and I eventually got married and we were very happy together, that one little accident changed our lives forever and none of us looked back and regretted it.


End file.
